


love

by Anonymous



Series: between the crosses (but with shipping) [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blakefield, Compartmentalization, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, Joefield, Kissing, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rare Pairings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We've got maybe another half-hour," Will tells him as Joseph sets the glass to the side and looks at Will.  It's like having all the regard of the sun turned upon him; Will finds himself loosening his collar.  He cannot look away.[slight AU ofbetween the crosses]
Relationships: Joseph Blake/William Schofield, referenced William Schofield/Ellie Schofield
Series: between the crosses (but with shipping) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeyourownstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownstory/gifts).



> really just wanted more of these boys

Will is permitted into Joseph's quarters as per the usual. Joseph isn't back yet from his business with the battalion, so Will makes himself comfortable. He knows where Joseph keeps his things and pours himself a drink; partly because he isn't needed at present, and partly because he needs it.

Will needs a lot of things, these days. Tom is off, chatting up the local ghosts and he should be some time -- if Joseph would _bloody get back here,_ Will could actually make use of it! It's damned difficult to come up with reasons to be separated from his ghostly friend, and even harder to try to justify it to himself.

\--Anyway, Joseph won't begrudge him the surcease. Will shakes these thoughts away and seats himself in the large armchair in the corner. He sips the drink and forces himself to a more calm contemplation of the carved paneling of this appropriated room, dingy with impartiality.

So it is that Joseph finds him, entering his room not a quarter hour later. There is the briefest hesitation in his step before Joseph lets the door shut behind him decisively.

Will glances back and sees that Joseph is methodically undoing the buttons of his tunic. "Finished for the day?" he enquires as Joseph pulls it off and throws it over the cot.

"For the moment," Joseph says dryly, and plucks the glass from Will's hand. He throws it back, heedless of the burn in a way that Will still is not, and Will can't tear his eyes away from the bob in Joe's throat as he gulps it down.

"We've got maybe another half-hour," Will tells him as Joseph sets the glass to the side and looks at Will. It is like having all the regard of the sun turned upon him; Will finds himself loosening his collar. He cannot look away.

"That's better than five minutes," Joseph says.

If Will were a lesser man, he would describe his friend's expression as ravenous; which means he is entirely unsurprised when Joseph does not bother waiting for Will to stand. Instead, Joseph leans in and kisses him; his sheer presence is enough to make Will crane back to accommodate him, feeling himself sprawl as Joseph casually fits himself between Will's knees before sliding entirely into his lap.

This is very different from a teasing wife. Where Ellie is soft and fits herself to him, Joseph presses against Will with the implicit expectation that Will yield; and for Joseph, Will is very happy to yield, hard and wanting already.

Joseph Blake is muscle, all of him, and lean -- too lean of late, Will thinks, distracted, as his hands slide under Joseph's braces and tug at Joseph's shirt and uncover hot, bare skin that sings of love and living. He kisses Will as though Will is a lifeline, both presumptuous of Will's care and consuming of Will's attention.

Will deliberately stops thinking even before the pressure of Joseph's hips settles fully on him. It is so much easier to meet Joseph head-on, to swallow the sounds Joseph makes and muffle his own like this; so much easier to let himself forget the demands of their circumstances in the unrelenting grind, the rhythm that they fall into. This isn't an anonymous body -- it is _Joseph,_ someone infinitely more important, more treasured, more precious.

It is Joseph who cups the back of Will's skull, keeping him from parting to gasp for breath. It is Joseph who rolls his hips in a particular manner, drawing an agonized cry that Joseph eats greedily. It is Joseph who kisses him again and again and again (and again) as Will feels his body arch and his muscles lock, driven right to the edge -- and back. He finds himself sagging, helplessly tangled in Joseph's half-undone shirt and desperate for the noises Joseph will make when he, too, finds respite.

Dazedly, he fumbles for the fastenings of Joseph's trousers. Will doesn't care if he's caught with his superior officer's cock in his hand; he just wants to hear Joseph get off.

"Fuck," Joseph says, articulately. His breath hitches and his words slur as Will gets a more precise handle on the situation. _"Fuck,_ Will, your _hands--"_

Will feels his lips chap on Joseph's stubble as he kisses the hollow down Joseph's throat and does not give a single thought to the consequences of being caught like this. "Come on," he mumbles, scraping his teeth on Joseph's jugular. _"Come on."_

\--Miracle of miracles, it works. Joseph normally requires rougher handling than this; now he goes desperately quiet and stifles himself with a sleeve. A damned shame, that -- Will hasn't any ear for music, but Joseph is downright melodic when he moans. He contents himself with the way Joseph curls about him, clinging tightly to Will's shoulders.

After a long, breathless moment, Joseph strokes a thumb in the sensitive part beneath Will's ear. "Careful," he croaks into Will's collar, loosening.

Will pulls him in closer and kisses him properly. "Always," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I essentially reread all of _now we lie_ and just had _so many feels for these boys_ #sorrynotsorry


End file.
